This invention relates to a sintered titanium boride ceramic material.
Conventional metal boride ceramic materials are manufactured by a hot pressing method, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 52-106306 and 54-90314.
The conventional metal boride ceramic materials have poor density and low strength even if they are manufactured by hot pressing and sintered.
In the conventional sintered titanium boride ceramic material, no grain boundary is formed around the TiB.sub.2 particles so that the TiB.sub.2 particles cannot be prevented from growing. Thus, many pores can be easily formed among the TiB.sub.2 particles which is apt to result in poor density and low strength particularly when the ceramic material is manufactured by pressureless sintering.